Vane damper constructions are known. For example, it is previously known, in connection with steering gear, for motorcycle handlebars for example, to use vane dampers in order to counteract forceful steering movements. In connection with toilet seats, it is also previously known to use vane dampers in connection with seats which can be raised and lowered. The known vane dampers are each provided with one or more spaces, in which one or more vanes operate. The body of the vane damper also has a bearing space for the bearing part of the vane, which part may comprise a cylindrical part, by means of which the vane can be rotated in a cylindrical recess. The cylindrical part has a projecting spindle or equivalent member which is intended to engage in a part in the vehicle or equipment which is to be damped (shock-damped) in its movements.